Experimental studies have shown that retinyl acetate (a derivative of vitamin A) reduces the incidence of mammary carcinomas induced in rats by DMBA or NMU treatment. This work aims at establishing whether the same compound could prevent the appearance of mammary tumors in C3H-A mice, a strain in which genetic background and viral infection play a major role in the mammary tumorigenesis.